


Melting Point [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM Scene, Costume Kink, Dubious Consent Fantasy, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Wherein Cisco gets "captured" by Killer Frost. Oh no. Whatever shall he do.(Make the best of a bad situation, naturally.)
[A recording of a fic by Theobule]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melting Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624411) by [Theobule (Saathi1013)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/pseuds/Theobule). 



> In case the tags didn't make it clear, the dub-con in the fic is entirely roleplayed and negotiated

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/melting%20point.mp3) | **Size:** 15.2 MB | **Duration:** 16:28min

  
---|---


End file.
